


Peter's Garden

by pinkyapples



Series: Teen Wolf Thingies [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Alan Deaton - Freeform, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 03A AU, mentioned OMC Dr Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyapples/pseuds/pinkyapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>....In the sunken remains of the original entrance, a small terraced garden with an impressive array of poisonous flowers and shrubs has been planted. A seemingly random pattern of stumps marks the pathway to the doorway in a wall haphazardly put together from the wood of the old staircase, cellar doors and shelving. The cellar proper is dominated by the roots of the Nemeton....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter's Garden

**Author's Note:**

> This set at an indeterminate time before the events of 3B which I haven't seen. It's loosely set in the same AU as previous story in series where Peter ended up in a amnesiac fuge state after defeating Deucalian. He winds up in Eichan House with Dr Valack as roommate. Valack traps him in a mental reliving of the Hale Fire until a woman appears and leads him out of it. Valack gets his comeuppance and Peter is eventually released on his own reconnaissance. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Flowers and shrubs mentioned come from following URL. *https://health-conditions.knoji.com/top-23-world-deadliest-and-poisonous-flowers/

Life returns slowly to the clearing surrounding the Nemeton’s stump.

The soil still doesn’t support much more than the hardiest of perennials and scrub grasses but it’s enough for some of the wildlife to brave the open ground. Rabbits skirt the edges foraging as their natural enemy, the fox, roll amongst the grass tufts. Deer tracks criss-cross the clearing and the occasional wild sheep will trapes along them, stopping to graze before continuing onwards and upwards deeper into the Hale Preserve. Robins, finches and sparrows flitter and twitter in the morning light and Owls are heard in the twilight.On the stump itself, a variety of moss and lichen creep slowly towards the centre where the feeblest of oak saplings clings to life. Half the cellar collapsed in the last minutes of The Darach’s reign of terror and once she was defeated it remained abandoned until the current occupant took up residence.

Smoke wafts through the cracks in the cellar roof and the tinkering of somebody moving around underground can be heard. In the sunken remains of the original entrance, a small terraced garden with an impressive array of poisonous flowers and shrubs has been planted. A seemingly random pattern of stumps marks the pathway to the doorway in a wall haphazardly put together from the wood of the old staircase, cellar doors and shelving. The cellar proper is dominated by the roots of the Nemeton. There’s a small fire pit with a tripod placed over it and a kettle hung centre. Rough shelving weaves through the roots and an odd collection of crockery, cutlery and Alchemy tools sit alongside broken wooden carvings, soot-stained photo frames and Kosta Boda sculpture. Along the earthen walls are shelving with books, more Alchemy weights and measures as well as more modern laboratory beakers, test-tubes and Bunsen burners. A small gas cylinder and camp-oven sit beside an old wooden table and chair.

The kettle begins whistling and the guardian rises from his seat and sets about making himself a cup of tea. An ancient tomb of some sort lies open, next to it an open laptop and above the desk the only source of light, apart from the fire and that streaming through the open door, an equally ancient kerosene lamp. Tea made, Peter walks out into his garden and sits on the bench adjacent to the door. Yellow Jasmine, Pokeweed and Hemlock are to his right and in the corner opposite Rhododendron and White Oleander bushes nestle together.Between them grow a veritable [wealth of pretty poisons](https://health-conditions.knoji.com/top-23-world-deadliest-and-poisonous-flowers/); Opium Poppies, Gopher Spurge, Angel’s Trumpetsand, Lily of the valley, Stinking nightshade, Grevillea, Foxgloves, Blue Wild Indigo, Aussie Gold, Dogbane, Larkspur, Witches weeds, Blue cohosh, Scotch Broom, Bloodwort, Belladonna, Milkweed and Wolfsbane. *

The Nemeton and its root cellar have become a sanctuary for Peter since he regained his sanity and left Eichan House. He doesn’t know why or how he came to be the Nemeton’s guardian and he doesn’t particularly care. That in and of itself speaks volumes to the changes in his psyche. He’s come to accept that he’ll never become Alpha of Beacon Hills. Which is ironic given his current circumstance and the power that ebbs and flows from the Nemeton through him as its guardian. Sometimes he wonders if it is the same feeling Stile’s experiences with his Spark.

Alan Deaton was notified by Dr Smith of Eichan House when Peter left that accursed place for the last time so he assumes the boy alpha and his estranged family know he’s free. Nobody has come forward issuing insipid threats and that suits the eldest living Hale just fine. His days since release have been spent either at the Nemeton or at his town apartment. The first few months of his guardianship were spent in constant mental battle with the Nemeton as it struggled to regain its balance. Now that things had settled, Peter wondered whether that was why he’d been chosen as guardian. Having wrestled with insanity and bloodlust himself perhaps the Nemeton recognised those likeminded.

Beacon Hills continues to attract the supernaturally insane yet, all things considered, Peter Hale was content.


End file.
